


Caccia grossa

by mikimac



Series: Red [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Vampire John, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non importa che tu sia un medico, che salva vite umane.<br/>Non importa che tu sia un consulente investigativo, che aiuta la polizia a catturare i criminali.<br/>Se sei un vampiro, sei un mostro e ci sarà sempre qualcuno che ti darà la caccia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I cacciatori di vampiri

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccoci alla sesta ed ultima parte di “Red”.  
> Come la precedente, anche questa può essere letta a sé, senza per forza sapere cosa sia accaduto nelle cinque parti precedenti.  
> Se le prime quattro parti avevano un filo, che le legava, nella presenza di James Moriarty e raccontavano dell’incontro di John e Sherlock, fino alla trasformazione del dottore in vampiro, questa rientra nella serie solamente perché l’universo è sempre quello, ma potrebbe benissimo esistere anche senza le altre storie.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono frutto della mente meravigliosa di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, rivisitati e ripresentati dal diabolico duo Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss, per quelli della BBC.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro e spero che non ne ricordi altri, ma sarebbe un puro caso.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stiano leggendo, recensendo e lasciando kudos alle varie parti della serie.
> 
> Buona lettura!

La sera era calata su Londra, avvolgendo la città in un abbraccio freddo e grigio.  
La nebbia aveva invaso le strade ed i vicoli, limitando la visuale a pochi metri.  
La stanza era al buio.  
Le luci spente.  
I respiri affannati ed i mormorii eccitati di due esseri che stavano facendo sesso, era tutto ciò che si sentiva.  
I due corpi si muovevano veloci, in un confuso ingarbugliarsi di arti, persi in una passione travolgente, ma priva di sentimenti.  
Sebastian Moran era moro, alto, con gli occhi verdi.  
Portava i suoi quaranta anni in modo splendido.  
Aveva un fisico perfetto, modellato da anni di allenamento e servizio nell’esercito.  
Mary Morstan lo aveva sempre trovato affascinante e non aveva esitato ad accettare di divertirsi con lui.  
Lei era bionda, con gli occhi azzurri, di altezza media e fisico non certo da modella, ma attraente, la pelle bianchissima, in netto contrasto con quella abbronzata dell’uomo che si trovava sopra di lei.  
Si erano conosciuti quando Moran era ancora nell’esercito.  
Mary era stata mandata in missione dalla CIA e lui la aveva aiutata a raggiungere ed eliminare il suo obbiettivo.  
A quel tempo, Mary aveva un altro nome, che ora ricordava a stento.  
Da allora, era trascorsa una vita intera.  
Forse anche di più.  
La stanza era squallida, disadorna e disordinata.  
Alle pareti c’era una carta sbiadita, consunta e staccata, in certi punti.  
L’armadio aveva un’anta rotta.  
Il letto aveva un materasso scomodo e vecchio.  
A loro, però, non importava.  
Quella brutta stanza di hotel poteva sembrare una reggia, in confronto ad altri luoghi, in cui erano stati costretti a trascorrere la notte, durante le loro burrascose vite.  
In quel momento, poi, il lusso della stanza non li interessava minimamente.  
Sebastian bloccava i polsi di Mary di fianco alla testa della donna e si muoveva dentro di lei con forza e a ritmo sempre più veloce, ormai prossimo all’orgasmo.  
Mary aveva le gambe avvinghiate ai fianchi di Moran, strette così forti che l’uomo avrebbe fatto fatica a liberarsi da quella presa d’acciaio.  
Lei si muoveva allo stesso ritmo dell’uomo, inarcando la schiena per il piacere che lui le stava dando.  
Raggiunsero l’orgasmo e Moran si buttò sul letto, a fianco di Mary.  
Allungò una mano sulla comodina, prese un pacchetto e ne tirò fuori una sigaretta.  
Mary si voltò verso di lui, appoggiando la testa ad una mano, osservandolo alla luce dell’accendino:  
“Non dovresti fumare. – gli sussurrò, suadente – Il fumo nuoce alla salute.”  
“Mai quanto una pallottola.” Ribatté Moran, buttando fuori dalla bocca un filo di fumo.  
Mary ridacchiò e si stiracchiò, con movenze feline.  
“Quando pensi di colpire?” chiese Mary, con tono allegro.  
“Domani sera la cara Irene non avrà clienti. – rispose Sebastian – È il suo giorno di libertà. E sarà il giorno in cui morirà.”  
“Lo avresti mai detto che una vampira potesse fare la prostituta? – domandò Mary, ancora incredula – Certo, non parliamo del lavoro per strada, con lavoretti veloci, in macchine sporche di clienti puzzolenti. Irene Adler ha una clientela selezionata e con gusti che definire particolari è semplicistico. Però, è pur sempre una prostituta.”  
“È il lavoro più vecchio del mondo. – commentò Moran, con noncuranza – E lei può controllare uomini e donne di grande potere. Direi che abbia scelto un ottimo lavoro, per una bastarda come lei.”  
Mary rifletté un attimo, poi si sedette sul letto, appoggiando le braccia alle ginocchia piegate:  
“Hai ragione. – sbadigliò – Sai se ci siano altri succhiasangue a Londra?”  
“Sicuramente ce ne sono altri. – rispose Moran, schiacciando il mozzicone della sigaretta nel posacenere di plastica, che teneva sulla comodina – Alcuni di quelli che Irene incontra regolarmente, che non siano suoi clienti, secondo me, sono altri mostri come lei. Appena la avremo sistemata, indagheremo anche su di loro e faremo fare pure a loro la fine che si meritano. Non avrò pace, fino a quando ci sarà un solo vampiro che cammini alla luce del sole. Li distruggerò tutti.”  
“Ed io ti aiuterò. – concordò Mary – Sono solo mostri e meritano di avere la testa tagliata.”  
Moran si avventò su Mary e si appropriò delle sue labbra.  
La bocca di Sebastian sapeva di fumo e menta.  
Mary si avvinghiò a lui e lo buttò con la schiena sul materasso:  
“Stavolta tocca a me stare sopra.” Gli sussurrò in un orecchio, in tono malizioso e invitante.  
“Solo perché sei tu. - ghignò Moran – Per tutte le altre, sono solo io che comando.”  
Mary gli mordicchiò le labbra, muovendosi su di lui, per eccitarlo.  
La stanza tornò silenziosa.  
Gli unici suoni, che si sentivano, erano i gemiti di piacere di Mary e Sebastian.  
La sera si inoltrava nella notte.  
Londra era sempre avvolta dalla nebbia, grigia e fredda.

 

I cacciatori di vampiri

 

Il mattino dopo, la nebbia non si era diradata e sembrava fermamente intenzionata a non lasciare Londra.  
La radio sveglia suonava “Sunday bloody Sunday”, quando John la zittì, con un gesto secco.  
Sherlock non era a letto.  
Con un sospiro esasperato, John si alzò, deciso a fare una severa ramanzina a Sherlock, per fargli capire che, vampiro o no, anche lui dovesse dormire almeno qualche ora al giorno.  
Spalancò la porta della stanza e si diresse verso il salotto, con passo deciso, ma si bloccò sulla porta, sorpreso.  
Sherlock non era solo.  
“Forse è il caso che tu ti vesta. – lo avvertì Sherlock – C’è Irene, con me. Ha bisogno del nostro aiuto.”  
“Se ti devi vestire per colpa mia, John, puoi anche non farlo. – intervenne Irene, con un sorriso malizioso – A me vai benissimo anche in pigiama. Anzi. Se volessi togliere anche quello, mi faresti veramente piacere.”  
Sherlock la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma Irene non si fece intimorire, mentre John tornava in camera a vestirsi.  
“Sei ancora più affascinante, quando fai la parte dell’amante geloso. – ridacchiò Irene, divertita – Io volevo solo insegnarti qualche giochetto che potesse rendere più interessante la vostra vita sotto le lenzuola.”  
“La nostra vita sotto le lenzuola è più che soddisfacente. – ribatté Sherlock, gelido – Non abbiamo bisogno di lezioni da parte di nessuno.”  
“Tea?” chiese John, ricomparendo perfettamente vestito, con jeans e maglione.  
“Grazie, John. – rispose Irene – Tu sì che sei gentile. Sherlock si dimentica sempre come si debba comportare un bravo padrone di casa.”  
“Non sei qui in visita di cortesia. – le ricordò Sherlock – Devi ancora dirmi cosa tu voglia.”  
John li ascoltava dalla cucina, mentre metteva a bollire l’acqua e preparava le tazze in cui versare il tea.  
“Sono seguita. – rispose Irene, facendosi seria – Credo che siano cacciatori.”  
John poté avvertire il brivido, che attraversò la schiena e la voce della donna.  
Se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, avrebbe giurato che fosse stato un brivido di paura, ma doveva essersi sbagliato.  
Irene era la voce e la mano del Consiglio.  
Nessuno la poteva toccare.  
O spaventare.  
“Cacciatori?” chiese John, pensando di avere capito male.  
“Cacciatori di vampiri.” Confermò Sherlock.  
John spostò lo sguardo verso il salotto, cercando gli occhi di Sherlock, per vedere se si stesse prendendo gioco di lui.  
Sherlock era serio e preoccupato.  
“Cacciatori di vampiri.” Ripeté John, incredulo.  
“John, non ti sei ancora svegliato o le tue capacità di comprensione sono diminuite, con la trasformazione? – lo apostrofò Sherlock, con tono infastidito, come quando gli spiegava l’ovvio – Ogni essere ha il proprio nemico naturale. Esistono umani che sanno della nostra esistenza e ci danno la caccia per ucciderci. È una congrega vecchia di millenni. Oramai non ce ne sono più molti, ma quei pochi sono pericolosi, per noi.”  
Il tea era pronto e John portò un vassoio in salotto:  
“Scusa la mia ignoranza, ma non pensavo che anche Van Helsing esistesse davvero! – ribatté John, appena un po’ seccato dalla reazione di Sherlock – Inoltre, tu non me ne hai mai parlato. Non mi hai mai detto che un essere umano potesse uccidere un vampiro.”  
“Come fai ad essere sicura che siano cacciatori?” chiese Sherlock, ignorando le rimostranze di John.  
“Ne ho riconosciuto uno. – rispose Irene – Sebastian Moran.”  
“Il colonnello Sebastian Moran?” domandò John, stupito.  
Irene e Sherlock lo fissarono, sorpresi.  
“Se si tratta di lui, è stato di stanza in Afghanistan. – spiegò John – Ho avuto modo di incontrarlo poco dopo in mio arrivo. Per lui era la fine del servizio. Da quanto ho saputo, si è congedato dopo la morte del fratello minore. Giravano strane storie sul modo in cui fosse morto …”  
John si interruppe e passò uno sguardo indagatore da Sherlock a Irene:  
“Non mi direte che il fratello di Moran sia stato ucciso da un vampiro!” esclamò, sconcertato.  
“In effetti, Alexander Moran è stato ucciso da un vampiro.” Gli confermò Irene.  
John la fissò, stringendo gli occhi, quasi furioso:  
“Lo ha ucciso lei?” domandò, gelido.  
“No. – sospirò Irene – Non ho ucciso Alexander Moran, ma ero presente, purtroppo. Stavo dando la caccia ad un vampiro che aveva perso la testa e uccideva umani senza alcuna ragione. Capita, a volte. Non sono arrivata in tempo per impedire l’omicidio, ma ho fermato il vampiro assassino. Una volta per tutte. Il fatto è che un testimone umano mi ha vista e tutti pensano che io sia una complice. La polizia non mi ha mai identificata, ma, da allora, Moran mi dà la caccia. Ora è arrivato a me.”  
“E non è solo.” Sottolineò Sherlock.  
“C’è una biondina, con lui. – annuì Irene – Non l’ho mai vista prima, ma sembra carina.”  
“Cosa possiamo fare per aiutarti?” chiese Sherlock.  
“Credo che siano pronti ad attaccarmi. – li informò Irene – Stasera non ho clienti e …”  
“Clienti? – la interruppe John, incuriosito – Che tipo di clienti?”  
Irene fece un sorriso malizioso e fissò i propri occhi neri in quelli colore dell’oceano di John:  
“Ci sono uomini e donne che hanno esigenze sessuali … particolari. – sussurrò, seducente – Io soddisfo i loro bisogni, in modo completo e discreto, senza fermarmi davanti a nulla. Infatti, poco fa stavo proponendo a Sherlock di insegnarvi qualche giochetto divertente, per quando siete sotto le coperte.”  
John era arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli.  
“Oh.” Fu tutto quello che riuscì a pensare, non volendo immaginare cosa volesse dire Irene con le sue parole.  
“Quindi hai bisogno di due baby sitter e hai pensato a noi! – sbuffò Sherlock, infastidito dall’interesse di Irene verso John – Io non faccio la guardia del corpo.”  
Irene tornò a guardare Sherlock, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra rosse:  
“Lo so, ma mi devi qualcosa, non credi? – ribatté, in tono tranquillo – Non posso affrontarli entrambi. Moran è intelligente e farà in modo che uno di loro due sia lontano da me. La donna, sicuramente. Lui crede che io abbia ucciso suo fratello, quindi vorrà staccarmi la testa di persona.”  
“Sarai a casa da sola?” domandò Sherlock.  
“Dalle diciotto. – confermò Irene – La servitù va via ogni sera alle diciotto. Stasera non avrò clienti.”  
“Allora, ci saremo noi.”  
Con un sorriso sollevato, Irene ringraziò tacitamente John e Sherlock.

 

La nebbia si era alzata.  
Un gelido vento la aveva spazzata via.  
Mary era sul tetto dell’hotel ed imbracciava il fucile, osservando la bella casa di Irene attraverso il mirino.  
Moran era appostato vicino all’ingresso, in attesa di vedere uscire la servitù.  
Sherlock e John avevano individuato Mary e si stavano preparando a neutralizzarla, mentre Irene si sarebbe occupata personalmente di Moran.  
Erano le diciotto e quindici, quando la governante di Irene lasciò la casa.  
Moran osservò le luci del salotto, che venivano accese.  
Un ghigno soddisfatto si dipinse sulle sue labbra, rese livide dal vento gelido.  
Buttò a terra la sigaretta e la schiacciò con la punta di un piede, ignorando lo sguardo di biasimo, che gli lanciò un’anziana signora che passava per la strada, stretta nella sua giacca pesante.  
Moran si portò sul retro della casa, in cerca della porta della cucina.  
Sapeva che lì non c’erano telecamere di sorveglianza.  
Quello era l’ingresso usato dai clienti di Irene, che non volevano certo essere ripresi da indiscreti occhi elettronici.  
La porta si aprì in pochi secondi, ma non dava sulla cucina, come accadeva di solito, ma su un corridoio lungo e stretto, completamente privo di arredamento, che portava ad una piccola rampa di scale.  
Lungo il corridoio, c’erano alcune porte.  
Moran estrasse la lunga lama che avrebbe usato per decapitare Irene e si mosse, lento e furtivo, lungo il corridoio.  
Arrivato alle scale, le salì con cautela, sperando che non scricchiolassero.  
Tutto procedeva secondo il suo piano.  
Arrivato al pianerottolo, provò la maniglia della porta e la trovò aperta.  
La vampira si sentiva veramente al sicuro nella sua casa e questo la avrebbe portata alla rovina.  
Moran si trovò in un atrio, con la moquette sul pavimento, specchi alle pareti e mobiletti bianchi in stile moderno si trovavano a fianco delle diverse porte, che si aprivano sul pianerottolo, completamente buio.   
Solo da sotto una porta filtrava della luce.  
Moran capì che quello era il salotto, in cui avrebbe trovato Irene.  
Sapeva che la vampira lo aveva sicuramente sentito entrare.  
Era sicuro che avesse percepito il suo odore, il battito appena accelerato del suo cuore, il sangue che scorreva veloce nelle sue vene, a causa dell’adrenalina, scatenata dall’eccitazione della caccia.  
Era altrettanto certo che non avrebbe fatto nulla per intercettarlo.  
I vampiri erano arroganti, pensavano di essere più forti, rapidi ed intelligenti degli umani.  
Irene si sbagliava.  
Lui le avrebbe tagliato la testa.

 

Dal terrazzo dell’hotel, Mary aveva inquadrato il salotto nel suo mirino.  
Aveva notato che Irene si era mossa per la stanza per qualche minuto, poi si era seduta, come se stesse leggendo.  
“Non crede ci sia troppo freddo per stare qui fermi per tanto tempo?”  
La voce, bassa e profonda, esplose nel silenzio della sera, appena increspato dai lontani rumori del traffico.  
Mary si voltò di scatto, pronta a colpire, ma qualcosa le fece cadere il fucile dalle mani.  
Rapida, la donna rotolò su se stessa ed estrasse un pugnale, che lanciò, in direzione del suo aggressore.  
“Attento!” gridò una seconda voce.  
Il pugnale continuò la sua traiettoria e cadde sul pavimento del terrazzo.  
Mary tentò di avventarsi sul fucile, ma una mano la colpì in pieno volto, facendola volare per il terrazzo e mandandola a sbattere contro il parapetto in cemento del terrazzo.  
La notte divenne completamente nera, per la bionda tiratrice.

 

Moran entrò nel salotto, aprendo silenziosamente la porta.  
Irene era seduta sulla poltrona di fronte alla porta, vestita di nero, con i capelli che cadevano sulle spalle.  
Le gambe erano elegantemente accavallate, mentre le mani erano appoggiate sui braccioli della poltrona.  
Gli occhi neri della vampira si fissarono in quelli verdi di Moran.  
L’uomo irrigidì la mascella, furioso.  
Quella bastarda lo stava aspettando.  
Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato, molto prima di averlo sentire entrare in casa.  
“Davvero pensava che non mi fossi accorta della vostra sorveglianza? – domandò Irene, quasi offesa – Crede che sia così semplice prendere alla sprovvista un vampiro? Non le hanno insegnato nulla i suoi amici, su come si cacci uno della mia razza?”  
“I cacciatori sono sempre meno e vengono presi per pazzi! – sibilò Moran – Molti non sono altro che bambocci in cerca di notorietà. Quelli veramente pericolosi, sono vecchi e non sono più in attività. Alcuni pensano addirittura che vi siate civilizzati e che non sia più necessario darvi la caccia. Io penso che siate mostri e che i mostri vadano eliminati!”  
“Se le dicessi che non sono responsabile della morte di suo fratello, – continuò Irene, senza distogliere gli occhi da Moran – che, anzi, ho ucciso il vampiro che lo ha assassinato, lei non mi crederebbe, vero?”  
“Assolutamente no! – ribatté Moran, furioso, lanciando qualcosa contro Irene – Voi mostri direste qualsiasi cosa, pur di salvarvi la pelle, ma le menzogne non funzionano con me. Preparati a morire!”  
La vampira non si era mossa, pensando di non essere in pericolo, dato che l’umano non aveva lanciato la lama, che teneva ancora nella mano destra.  
Troppo tardi si rese conto di essere stata colpita da una siringa.  
Irene si alzò in piedi di scatto, con un ringhio profondo, e si strappò la siringa dal braccio, ma il liquido era entrato in circolo velocemente e le girò la testa.  
“Se credi in qualche divinità, prega, mostro. – sibilò Moran, con un tono di trionfo – Perché stai per raggiungere l’inferno dei vampiri!”

 

Sherlock si stava avventando su Mary, per finirla, quando John si mise in mezzo:  
“Cosa vorresti fare?” gli chiese, secco.  
“Ucciderla!” rispose Sherlock, come se fosse una cosa ovvia, sorpreso dalla reazione di John.  
“Perché?” insisté John.  
“Come sarebbe a dire perché? – ribatté Sherlock, allibito – È una cacciatrice e se avesse potuto ci avrebbe ucciso! È una questione di sopravvivenza! Non mi sembra un concetto difficile da capire.”  
“In questo momento, è una donna inoffensiva. – gli fece notare John – Non è necessario ucciderla. Non è una minaccia, per noi.”  
“Stai scherzando, vero? – ringhiò Sherlock – Lei è il nemico! Anche questo è qualcosa che dovresti comprendere! Se non ricordo male, eri un soldato e sei andato in guerra!”  
“Giusto, ma non ho mai ucciso chi non stesse minacciando me o qualcuno dei miei commilitoni. – puntualizzò John – O una persona a cui tenessi. Questa donna è priva di sensi, non può attaccarci. Se la lasciamo vivere, forse potremmo convincerla a smettere di darci la caccia. Se …”  
“Tu sei pazzo! – sbottò Sherlock, furioso, interrompendolo – Lei è stata addestrata per eliminarci e non ci ascolterà! Smettila di pensare come un umano. Ora sei un vampiro. A parti invertite, lei non esiterebbe a farti a pezzi!”  
“Non lo dubito. – concordò John – Però noi possiamo dimostrarle che non siamo mostri.”  
“Mi ha narcotizzato!” il grido di aiuto era di Irene e li raggiunse entrambi.  
“Vai da Irene. – disse John a Sherlock – A lei penso io.”  
Sherlock sapeva che questo avrebbe voluto dire che la donna umana avrebbe continuato a vivere e ad essere un pericolo per loro, ma non poteva permettere che Irene venisse uccisa.  
Lanciò un’ultima occhiataccia a John e si precipitò ad aiutare la vampira.

 

Malgrado sentisse le forze venirle a meno, Irene riusciva a tenere Moran lontano da sé.  
“Ho tempo, cara. – la scherniva l’uomo – Tu diventerai sempre più debole ed io ti guarderò arrancare, cercando di sfuggirmi, ma non te lo permetterò. Vedrò la paura e la disperazione crescere nei tuoi occhi. E quando starai per soccombere definitivamente alla droga che ti ho iniettato, ti taglierò la testa. Il mio viso sarà l’ultima cosa che vedrai, prima di crepare!”  
Moran si avvicinava sempre di più, mentre Irene sentiva le forze venirle mancare.  
La vampira tentava di raggiungere la porta, ma l’umano le sbarrava il passaggio, brandendo la lunga lama.  
Irene sapeva che non era in grado di affrontarlo.  
Stava per soccombere alla disperazione, quando, dal piano di sotto, arrivò un forte rumore di qualcosa che veniva distrutto.  
Moran si girò di scatto verso la porta.  
Irene, approfittando dell’attimo di distrazione, si lanciò verso la porta e la superò.  
L’umano furioso, capì che il suo piano era fallito:  
“Ci rivedremo! – urlò – Finirà solo quando uno di noi due morirà!”  
E si lanciò dalla finestra.  
Il salto non era molto alto.  
La tettoia di pietra, che proteggeva l’ingresso, gli permise di cadere sul marciapiede in due tempi, senza riportare grossi danni.  
Senza preoccuparsi per la sorte di Mary, Sebastian Moran si dileguò nel temporale che aveva iniziato ad abbattersi su Londra.  
Sherlock non poté fare altro che soccorrere Irene e constatare come la vampira fosse salva.

 

John aveva preso in braccio la donna bionda e la aveva portata al piano terra, nel vicolo fra l’hotel e la casa attigua.  
Appoggiò delicatamente la donna accanto al muro, al riparo dalla pioggia.  
Le perquisì le tasche e trovò il suo cellulare, con cui compose il 999:  
“C’è una donna in un vicolo vicino all’hotel Martin. – riferì, velocemente – Sembra che sia stata aggredita! Fate presto!”  
E riattaccò.  
Mary aprì appena gli occhi, confusa e stordita:  
“Rimanga sdraiata. – le sussurrò una voce maschile, dolce e rassicurante – Potrebbe avere una commozione cerebrale. Ho chiamato i soccorsi. Saranno qui fra pochissimo tempo.”  
Mary non riusciva a distinguere il viso dell’uomo che le stava parlando, ma ne vide gli occhi.  
Occhi di un azzurro intenso, sorridenti e tranquillizzanti.  
Non potevano essere gli occhi di un vampiro.  
Mary cadde ancora nell’incoscienza, consapevole di essere al sicuro.  
Il suono di una sirena raggiunse le orecchie di John, che si dileguò nella notte, per andare a raggiungere Sherlock ed Irene.

 

Entrato nella casa della mora vampira, John trovò Sherlock che la stava soccorrendo.  
“È ferita?” chiese John.  
“No, ma ci è mancato veramente poco. – rispose Sherlock – Stanotte la portiamo a casa nostra. Non può rimanere qui da sola, in queste condizioni.”  
“Naturalmente. – annuì John – Possiamo farla dormire nella mia vecchia camera, fino a quando non sarà tutto finito. Moran?”  
“È scappato. – lo informò Sherlock – La donna?”  
Gli occhi chiarissimi di Sherlock si erano agganciati agli occhi color dell’oceano di John.  
Il dottore poteva leggervi una rabbia appena trattenuta, ma non si fece intimorire e sostenne lo sguardo:  
“Ho chiamato un’ambulanza. – ribatté, con tono calmo – La staranno portando in ospedale. Come facciamo a portare Irene a casa nostra? Non possiamo certo caricarla in taxi, in queste condizioni. Il taxista potrebbe pensare che abbiamo cattive intenzioni e chiamare la polizia.”  
“Ho mandato un messaggio a Mycroft. – rispose Sherlock – Ci sta mandando un’auto.”  
“Bene.” Concluse John.  
I due uomini si guardarono.  
“Dovremo parlare di questa cosa. – riprese Sherlock, cercando di non apparire troppo irato – Domani. Con calma.”  
“Come vuoi tu. – concordò John, in tono tranquillo – Mi sembra giusto.”  
Si sentì un’auto fermarsi davanti alla porta della casa.  
Sherlock andò alla finestra, rotta da Moran, e guardò fuori.  
L’auto nera li attendeva, con una guardia del corpo pronta ad aiutarli, in caso di necessità.  
Sherlock, senza dire una parola, sollevò Irene fra le braccia e si diresse verso le scale.  
John sospirò.  
Era il loro primo vero litigio.  
Si chiese per quanto tempo potesse tenere il muso un vampiro.  
Tenuto conto della lunghezza della loro vita, potevano anche essere mesi o anni.  
Sperando che non fosse così, seguì Sherlock.  
La pioggia aveva cessato di cadere, lasciando un piacevole odore di pulito, nell’aria.  
John inspirò profondamente e sorrise.  
Gli piaceva l’odore della pioggia.  
Aveva il potere di calmare le sue paure.  
Osservò Sherlock, mentre sistemava Irene sul sedile posteriore, in modo comodo.  
Il moro vampiro si voltò ed i loro occhi si incontrarono.  
La rabbia era già scomparsa dallo sguardo di Sherlock.  
John gli sorrise, rassicurato.  
Potevano litigare.  
Potevano non essere d’accordo su qualcosa.  
Però, il loro amore non ne avrebbe mai risentito.  
Perché era quello che li univa e che li rendeva forti.

 

Angolo dell’autrice

 

Sono arrivati Mary e Sebastian.  
Spero che vi piacciano nelle vesti di cacciatori di vampiri!  
Naturalmente, John e Sherlock possono litigare, ma non rimanere arrabbiati troppo a lungo.

Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto!

A giovedì, per il secondo capitolo.

Ciao!


	2. Amici e nemici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John si chiede se davvero non si possa trattare con i cacciatori.  
> Mary si chiede se davvero tutti i vampiri siano cattivi.  
> In mezzo, cacciatori e vampiri si danno battaglia senza pietà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati a “Red”!  
> Scusate se ieri non sono riuscita ad aggiornare, ma la vita lavorativa ha completamente invaso il mio tempo privato e non sono proprio riuscita a finire il capitolo!  
> Confesso, anche, che ero così stanca di stare davanti ad un computer (lo uso per lavoro), che ho preferito leggere le fan fiction di altri autori sul cellulare piuttosto che accendere il mio portatile!!!  
> Siate buoni …

 

 

**Amici e nemici**

 

 

Quando arrivarono a Baker Street, trovarono Mycroft ad attenderli.

 _“Che cosa è successo ad Irene?”_ domandò il maggiore degli Holmes.

 _“Cacciatori.”_ Rispose Sherlock, come se quella unica parola racchiudesse ogni spiegazione.

 _“Spero che li abbiate eliminati.”_ Ribatté Mycroft, in tono secco, seguendo Sherlock su per le scale, verso la vecchia stanza di John.

 _“L’uomo ci è scappato.”_ Riferì Sherlock, in tono neutro, senza aggiungere altro.

Erano arrivati alla stanza e John aveva aperto la porta per permettere a Sherlock si posare Irene sul letto.

 _“Vado a chiamare la signora Hudson, affinché venga a svestire Irene.”_ Si offrì John e sparì in pochi secondi.

Mycroft osservò la schiena del dottore, che tornava verso il piano terreno, con espressione perplessa.

Si voltò verso il fratello con uno sguardo interrogativo, ma Sherlock lo evitò, come se fosse molto più interessante fissare una ragnatela tessuta da un ragno, nell’angolo in alto fra le finestre.

 _“Cosa non mi vuoi dire?_ – chiese Mycroft, con un sorriso sornione – _Cosa ha fatto John, che non approvi?”_

Sherlock sapeva che il fratello non avrebbe mollato l’osso fino a quando non gli avesse raccontato tutto.

Inoltre, era inutile tentare di nascondergli qualcosa, che avrebbe scoperto in pochi minuti.

 _“Il secondo cacciatore è una donna_. – spiegò, con un sospiro – _Io l’ho ferita e John mi ha impedito di finirla. Ha chiamato i soccorsi. Probabilmente, ora la donna si trova in un ospedale.”_

 _“Geloso?”_ domandò il fratello maggiore, maliziosamente.

 _“Perché dovrei essere geloso di una finta bionda?”_ sbottò Sherlock, praticamente offeso.

 _“John ha preferito salvare lei, piuttosto che lasciartela finire._ – Mycroft inclinò appena la testa, appoggiandosi all’inseparabile ombrello – _Deve essere molto bella.”_

 _“Non si tratta di questo._ – ringhiò Sherlock – _John non capisce la pericolosità dei cacciatori. Crede che si possa parlare con loro e convincerli a smettere di darci la caccia.”_

 _“Sapevi che sarebbe rimasta sempre una parte umana in lui._ – ribatté Mycroft, in tono dolce – _John non potrà mai essere totalmente un vampiro, come me e te. È normale che lui pensi che sia possibile ragionare con i cacciatori, perché non sa quanto siano spietati verso di noi.”_

 _“Avete mai tentato ad instaurare un dialogo con loro?”_ la voce di John li sorprese.

Nessuno dei due fratelli si era accorto del ritorno del dottore.

Si voltarono verso la porta, in tempo per vedere John e la signora Hudson entrare nella stanza.

“Povera cara. – sospirò l’anziana donna, con voce addolorata – Bisogna conoscere i propri limiti. Non si direbbe che sia una che possa bere così tanto.”

“Come le ho detto, signora Hudson, la nostra amica non regge per nulla l’alcool. – ripeté John, in tono paziente – Non si è nemmeno accorta di bere un cocktail alcoolico. Un solo goccio e non è stata più in grado di stare in piedi. Non potevamo certo lasciarla a casa sua, senza nessuno che la aiutasse, in caso di necessità.”

“Siete stati dei perfetti gentiluomini. – sorrise la donna – Ora, però, tutti fuori! Non sta bene che guardiate, mentre la svesto. Fuori! Fuori!”

Con gesti gentili, ma fermi, la padrona di casa spinse i tre uomini fuori dalla stanza e chiuse la porta alle loro spalle.

 

 

John, Sherlock e Mycroft scesero e tornarono in salotto.

Fra di loro c’era quasi un silenzio imbarazzato.

Mentre i fratelli si accomodavano, Sherlock sulla propria poltrona e Mycroft sul divano, John andò in cucina e mise su un tea.

Avere qualcosa da fare gli sembrava un’ottima soluzione, preferibile al dover affrontare l’ira di Sherlock per il fatto che avesse soccorso la bionda cacciatrice, invece di permettergli di ucciderla.

 _“Volete che vi lasci soli, così potete litigare senza testimoni?”_ domandò Mycroft.

Nella sua domanda, non c’erano malizia od ironia, ma sembrava sinceramente intenzionato a fare la cosa più giusta per loro.

 _“Non dobbiamo litigare.”_ Rispose John.

 _“Tu capisci quanto sia pericoloso, per un vampiro, lasciare un cacciatore in vita?_ – chiese Mycroft – _Quelle persone hanno come unico scopo della vita quello di trovare ed eliminare noi vampiri. Ed anche tu, ora, sei un loro obbiettivo. Ai cacciatori non importa che tu sia un vampiro puro oppure trasformato. Per loro non sei altro che un mostro da uccidere. Con loro non si ragiona.”_

 _“Ci avete mai provato?_ – ribatté John, con calma – _Qualcuno ha mai tentato di evitare lo scontro e di mettersi ad un tavolo a discutere del fatto che non siamo, poi, così diversi?”_

 _“Non esiste!_ – sbuffò Sherlock, inorridito _– Loro non ci permetterebbero nemmeno di entrare in una stanza, senza saltarci addosso, figurati se si siederebbero ad un tavolo con noi!”_

 _“Direi che non ci abbiate mai tentato.”_ Concluse John, portando un vassoio con delle tazze piene di tea.

Ne allungò una ad ognuno dei due fratelli, poi si accomodò sulla propria poltrona, sorseggiando il caldo liquido ambrato.

Sherlock era imbronciato, per la testardaggine di John, ma una parte di lui pensava che il biondo dottore, in fin dei conti, potesse avere ragione.

 _“Non sapremmo nemmeno come contattarli.”_ Mormorò Mycroft, come se parlasse più a se stesso che agli altri due vampiri presenti nella stanza.

 _“Quella donna potrebbe anche aiutarci, non credi?”_ propose John.

Sherlock si irrigidì ed appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino, con un gesto brusco, facendola tintinnare pericolosamente.

 _“Probabilmente, quella donna non è altro che una pedina nelle mani di Moran._ – rispose in tono secco e duro – _Lui non la avrà messa al corrente di cose importanti. L’ha abbandonata, senza pensarci due volte, quindi non tiene molto a lei. Avvicinarla è solo una perdita di tempo, oltre che una mossa pericolosa. Non credo che ci abbia visti, quindi non dovrebbe sapere che faccia abbiamo. Ed è meglio che continui ad essere così. Non le verrà la tentazione di cercare di ucciderci.”_

 _“Per esserne sicuri, dovremmo interrogarla._ – ribatté John, sorpreso dalla reazione di Sherlock – _Se credi che la nostra identità sia stata scoperta, potremmo essere in pericolo. Capire cosa sappia diventa di fondamentale importanza, per la nostra stessa sicurezza.”_

 _“Ti stai offrendo volontario?_ ” domandò Sherlock, in tono gelido.

Era seduto in modo rigido, le gambe accavallate e le braccia sui braccioli, ma le mani stringevano la poltrona in modo così spasmodico da essere più bianche del solito ed il corpo sembrava sul punto di scattare come una molla.

 _“Sarà meglio che vada al Bart’s._ – sospirò John, per tutta risposta – _Devo prendere servizio fra poco meno di un’ora. Quando sarai diventato più adulto e maturo, riprenderemo questa conversazione.”_

 _“Io sono molto più vecchio di te._ – sottolineò Sherlock, stizzito – _Se c’è qualcuno irragionevole, fra te e me, quello sei sicuramente tu!”_

 _“Scusa, ma, in questo momento, devo proprio dissentire.”_ Sogghignò John.

Non riusciva ad essere arrabbiato con Sherlock, anche se non ne capiva la reazione eccessiva ed irrazionale.

John si alzò con calma, appoggiando la propria tazza sul vassoio e facendo lo stesso con quella di Sherlock.

Guardò Mycroft, che era rimasto assolutamente impassibile, come se non si fosse reso conto dello scambio intercorso fra John e Sherlock.

Il dottore gliene fu  grato e prese anche la sua tazza, con un sorriso.

Portò il vassoio in cucina e mise le tazze nel lavandino.

Tornò in salotto, da Sherlock, e gli lasciò un bacio delicatissimo sulla massa di capelli ricci, neri e ribelli che incorniciavano il suo volto pallido ed imbronciato.

 _“Ci vediamo domani pomeriggio._ – gli ricordò, con un sorriso – _Non fare nulla che non approverei.”_

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, emettendo un verso di esagerata sopportazione.

Il dottore si voltò verso il maggiore degli Holmes e gli sorrise:

 _“Mycroft.”_ lo salutò, inclinando leggermente la testa.

 _“John.”_ Ricambiò il vampiro più vecchio.

John prese la giacca e uscì, diretto verso il lavoro.

L’aria fresca della notte lo accolse e John si strinse nella giacca.

 

 

Nel salotto di Baker Street erano rimasti solo i fratelli Holmes.

Nessuno dei due parlava.

Mycroft osservava il fratello e vedeva quanto fosse furioso.

“ _Lo sai che John ti ama, vero?”_ sospirò.

 _“Non ti intromettere, Mycroft_! – sibilò Sherlock – _Non sono affari che ti riguardino!”_

Il maggiore degli Holmes rifletté per un po’, se fosse il caso o meno di iniziare una discussione con il fratello minore, ma non si sentiva né all’altezza né a suo agio a dover parlare di sentimenti e della loro gestione.

Decise che Sherlock avesse ragione e che quello era un problema che riguardava solo lui e John.

Mycroft era consapevole del fatto che anche Sherlock non fosse in grado di gestire le proprie emozioni nel modo migliore, ma era convinto che John avrebbe saputo cosa fare e risolto tutto.

_“Cosa sai del cacciatore che è fuggito?” domandò, infine._

_“Si chiama Sebastian Moran._ – rispose Sherlock, grato per il cambio di argomento – _John ha detto che era un colonello dell’esercito. Sono sicuro che tu possa trovare diverse informazioni, su di lui. Quando ne avrai trovato la fotografia, potrai cercarlo con le telecamere che hai disseminato per Londra.”_

 _“Non sono le **mie** telecamere!_ – sbuffò Mycroft – _Sono state installate per la sicurezza della cittadinanza.”_

 _“Se gli umani sono convinti di questa cosa, chi sono io per sostenere il contrario?”_ sogghignò Sherlock, con un sorriso irriverente.

Mycroft si alzò dal divano:

 _“Vado a svolgere il mio ingrato lavoro._ – salutò Mycroft, alzandosi dal divano – _Ti faccio sapere se scopro qualcosa. Tu non fare nulla di avventato e stupido.”_

Sherlock non lo salutò, di nuovo immerso nei propri pensieri.

Mycroft uscì dal salotto e si diresse verso la porta d’ingresso, mentre mandava un messaggio ad Anthea, affinché gli procurasse il fascicolo sul colonello Sebastian Moran.

Sherlock rifletteva su quello che era accaduto poco prima, con John.

Sapeva quanto John lo amasse, ma un’oscura parte nel suo profondo aveva paura che il dottore si stancasse di lui e del loro rapporto, decidendo di lasciarlo.

Era consapevole di essere molto più indisponente, arrogante, autoritario, insolente, prepotente ed irritante, di qualsiasi altro essere senziente, persino fra i vampiri.

Quello che non capiva era come facesse John a sopportarlo e ad amarlo, quando il resto del mondo lo avrebbe sicuramente preso a pugni ogni volta che apriva bocca.

John era un mistero.

Meraviglioso e straordinario.

Le labbra di Sherlock accennarono un lievissimo sorriso.

John era il **_suo_** stupendo enigma e lui aveva secoli per scoprirlo, senza lasciarselo scappare.

 

 

John era arrivato al Bart’s ed aveva trovato Greg Lestrade, che lo attendeva nel suo studio, sprofondato in una sedia.

“Buongiorno, John. – lo salutò l’ispettore, con un sorriso stanco – Anche se, probabilmente, dovrei dire buona notte.”

“Ciao, Greg, come stai? – chiese John, con un sorriso cordiale, togliendosi la giacca – Cosa fai qui a quest’ora?”

“Mi hanno chiamato per interrogare una donna, ricoverata qualche ora fa, che ha subito un’aggressione. – rispose Lestrade, reprimendo uno sbadiglio – Chiunque abbia chiamato i soccorsi, lo ha fatto dal cellulare della donna stessa, senza identificarsi.”

“Dove è successo?” domandò John, irrigidendosi.

“Di fronte alla casa di Irene Adler. – Greg osservò attentamente al reazione dell’amico – Ne sai qualcosa?”

John rifletté per qualche secondo.

Greg era un amico e sapeva tutto dei vampiri.

Quando in un caso sembrava esserci qualcosa che riconducesse a questi esseri, che non avrebbero dovuto esistere, era sempre lui ad occuparsene.

“Cosa sai dei cacciatori di vampiri?” chiese, quindi, infilandosi il camice ed andandosi a sedere alla scrivania.

“Sono un brutto affare. – ribatté Lestrade – Sono spietati ed imprevedibili. Mi è capitato solo una volta di vederne uno in azione e ti garantisco che non anelo a ripetere l’esperienza. Persino il vampiro che aveva attaccato si è trovato in difficoltà.”

“Mycroft o Sherlock?” domandò John, con curiosità.

“Sherlock, naturalmente. – sogghignò Greg, sornione – Mycroft non si espone quasi mai in prima persona. Il più vecchio degli Holmes è un tipo tranquillo, riflessivo e sedentario. Oltre che molto abitudinario. È più affabile di Sherlock, ma è sempre schivo e riservato.”

John sapeva che Greg e Mycroft provavano una certa attrazione, l’uno per l’altro, ma sembrava che non avessero il coraggio di iniziare una relazione.

Mycroft era restio ad unirsi ad un umano a causa della sua tragica esperienza con James Moriarty.

Greg, però, era un tipo in gamba.

Era capace di sopportare Sherlock, i suoi sbalzi di umore e le sue pessime maniere, oltre ad apprezzarne l’intelligenza e le straordinarie capacità investigative.

John sarebbe stato contento se Greg fosse riuscito a perforare la corazza che Mycroft si era costruito intorno e si fossero messi insieme.

“Comunque, la donna ferita è una cacciatrice. – riprese John – Lei e Sebastian Moran hanno cercato di uccidere Irene. Moran crede che la Adler sia responsabile della morte di suo fratello. Sherlock ed io siamo riusciti a fermarli, ma Moran è scappato, mentre la ragazza è rimasta ferita, così ho chiamato i soccorsi.”

“Sherlock te lo ha lasciato fare?” chiese Greg, alzando le sopracciglia, sorpreso.

“Senza troppo entusiasmo.” Sospirò John.

“Immagino. – ridacchiò Lestrade, alzandosi – Vado ad interrogare la ragazza.”

“Vengo con te. – John scattò in piedi – Io posso leggerle nella mente, ricordi? Forse riesco a scoprire qualcosa di più.”

“Come vuoi.” Lestrade scrollò le spalle.

 

 

Mary Morstan si era svegliata in un letto sconosciuto.

Dall’odore di disinfettante e dai suoni, che sentiva sia nella stanza che all’esterno, capì che era in ospedale.

La porta si aprì ed entrarono due uomini.

Uno era alto, indossava un lungo cappotto cammello, aveva i capelli sale e pepe ed un sorriso stanco.

L’altro era basso, portava un camice da medico, aveva i capelli biondi ed un sorriso cordiale.

Il medico prese la cartella clinica, appesa ai piedi del letto, la aprì e si avvicinò a lei:

“Buongiorno, signora Morstan. – la salutò, affabilmente – Sono il dottor John Watson. Come si sente?”

Mary fissò l’uomo biondo negli occhi e si irrigidì, mentre il macchinario che registrava i suoi battiti cardiaci cominciò a suonare agitato e veloce.

Aveva già visto quegli occhi di un azzurro profondo come l’oceano.

 _“Il vampiro!”_ pensò.

John riuscì a non farle capire che le avesse letto la mente.

“Va tutto bene? – domandò, invece, preoccupato – Cosa la ha messa in agitazione?”

Appoggiò la cartella clinica e iniziò a visitare la donna.

Mary sentì il tocco freddo delle mani di John e rabbrividì, ma non di paura.

Il tocco dell’uomo era gentile, delicato e professionale.

Gli occhi del dottore non avevano nulla di crudele e freddo.

Anzi.

Mary li fissava e vi notava solo dolcezza ed un’umanità, che non aveva visto in molti uomini.

“Direi che non ci sia nulla di grave. – le sorrise John, alla fine della visita – Questo signore è l’ispettore Gregory Lestrade. Vorrebbe farle qualche domanda sull’aggressione che ha subito. Vi lascerei soli, se per lei non è un problema.”

“No. Va bene.” Ribatté Mary, rapida.

“Torno più tardi, per vedere come stia.” John fece un cenno del capo a Greg ed uscì.

Appena fuori dalla porta, prese il cellulare dalla tasca e scrisse un messaggio, mentre tornava al suo studio.

 

[4.19] Mi ha riconosciuto. JW

 

Subito dopo avere spedito il messaggio, John esalò un sospiro di rassegnazione.

Sherlock si sarebbe precipitato in ospedale ed avrebbero dovuto discutere se lasciare vivere quella donna oppure eliminarla, per la sua sicurezza.

Sarebbe stato difficile, salvare la cacciatrice dalla determinazione di Sherlock a proteggerlo.

John era convinto che, a parti invertite, anche lui si sarebbe comportato come Sherlock.

Ciononostante, non gli sembrava giusto mettere fine alla vita della donna, senza che li avesse attaccati.

Immerso nei propri pensieri, John non fece caso all’uomo che era arrivato davanti alla porta della stanza di Mary ed era entrato.

 

 

Mary aveva osservato il biondo dottore uscire dalla stanza.

Lei non aveva mai incontrato un vampiro così da vicino.

Aveva aiutato Moran ad eliminarne altri, ma lei era sempre stata dietro ad un mirino, sparando tranquillanti da lontano, non li aveva mai avvicinati.

Ora provava sentimenti contrastanti.

Da una parte, era sicura che i vampiri fossero mostri, che si nutrissero di sangue umano e che dovessero essere eliminati, per la sicurezza della sua specie.

Dall’altra … gli occhi di John Watson non erano quelli di una creatura assetata di sangue.

Erano occhi che denotavano una gentilezza ed una dolcezza completamente umane.

Questo metteva in crisi la sua convinzione che uccidere **tutti** i vampiri fosse giusto.

“Si sente bene? – domandò Lestrade – Vuole che faccia tornare dentro il dottor Watson?”

“Scusi, no grazie. – rispose Mary, con un mezzo sorriso – Stavo cercando di ricordare come sia arrivata qui.”

“È stata aggredita e qualcuno ha chiamato i soccorsi usando il suo cellulare. – le spiegò l’ispettore – Proprio non ricorda cosa sia accaduto, prima di svegliarsi in ospedale?”

“No, mi spiace. – ribatté Mary – Non so come …”

Mary fu interrotta dalla porta che si apriva, di nuovo.

Stavolta, con sua grande sorpresa, entrò Sebastian Moran.

“Mary, cara, cosa ti è successo? – chiese l’uomo, preoccupato, avvicinandosi al letto e baciandola appassionatamente – Mi sono precipitato qui, appena l’ospedale mi ha chiamato. Chi è il bastardo che ti ha aggredita? Sei ferita gravemente?”

“No, caro, sto bene. – rispose Mary, stando al gioco di Moran – Mi hanno detto che non ho nulla di serio e che mi possono dimettere anche subito.”

Lestrade studiò l’uomo appena entrato e ne notò la freddezza e la durezza.

Doveva essere il cacciatore scappato.

“Io vado. – li informò, allungando un biglietto da visita a Mary – Se dovesse ricordare qualcosa, mi chiami.”

“Grazie, ispettore. – sorrise Mary – Lo farò.”

Lestrade salutò ed uscì.

Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca.

 

[4.25] Moran è qui. GL

[4.27] Costringi John a lasciare l’ospedale. Subito. Io arrivo. SH

 

Greg iniziò a cercare John, sperando che non fosse impegnato in una visita.

Moran era un uomo duro e crudele, che non si sarebbe intenerire dal fatto che John fosse stato un essere umano.

Lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi senza alcuna pietà.

 

 

A Baker Street, Sherlock si era alzato dalla poltrona ed aveva preso il cappotto, subito dopo avere ricevuto il messaggio di John.

I passi provenienti dalle scale lo avevano fatto fermare sul pianerottolo.

 _“Ti sei ripresa_. – disse Sherlock, osservando Irene – _Te la senti di venire con me? La cacciatrice che aiuta Moran ha riconosciuto John. Devo andare da lui. È un incosciente e non sa di cosa siano capaci i cacciatori. Lui pensa che si possa trattare con uomini come Moran.”_

 _“È la sua natura umana._ – ribatté Irene – _Dammi solo un minuto. Mi vesto e sono da te.”_

 _“Sbrigati!_ – la sollecitò Sherlock – _Non ti aspetterò in eterno.”_

Irene salì di corsa le scale e si vestì.

Mentre era sul pianerottolo, in impaziente attesa, Sherlock sentì il cellulare vibrare di nuovo.

Lo estrasse dalla tasca e lesse il messaggio di Lestrade, inorridendo.

“IO VADO! – gridò – MORAN È IN OSPEDALE!”

Sherlock si precipitò per le scale, seguito da Irene.

Arrivato in strada, si guardò intorno.

Trovare un taxi a quell’ora era impensabile.

Prese il cellulare e digitò freneticamente un rapidissimo messaggio.

 

[4.30] Moran è al Bart’s. Manda i tuoi uomini. John è solo con Lestrade. SH

[4.31] Stiamo arrivando. MH

 

Sherlock ripose il cellulare in tasca, senza leggere il messaggio del fratello.

Iniziò a correre.

La corsa più importante di tutta la sua lunga vita.

Non poteva perdere John.

Non poteva permettere che Moran lo sfiorasse, con le sue sudice mani da cacciatore.

Doveva proteggere John.

Doveva uccidere Moran.

 

 

Mary e Sebastian osservarono Lestrade uscire dalla stanza.

“Sono contento che tu stia bene, piccola. – sorrise Moran – Pensavo di avere perso la mia bionda preferita. Sei anche più in gamba di quello che credevo. Sei scappata ad un vampiro. Peccato che tu non lo abbia ucciso, ma non importa. Ora, insieme, possiamo mettere fine alla nefanda carriera di Irene Adler, poi cercheremo i suoi complici e faremo lo stesso con loro.”

Mary sembrava titubante e Moran lo notò.

“Cosa c’è che non va Mary? – domandò perplesso – Se sei arrabbiata perché ti ha lasciata indietro, sai che …”

“Sono le regole, lo so. – lo interruppe Mary – Non si tratta di questo.”

Mary esitò ancora.

Non era sicura di voler dire a Sebastian del dottore.

Sapeva come sarebbe finita.

Sapeva che Moran lo avrebbe torturato ed ucciso.

Glielo aveva già visto fare e le era sembrato giusto.

Eppure … ora … il dottore la aveva soccorsa e salvata.

Era stato gentile, quando avrebbe potuto ucciderla e mettersi al sicuro.

Forse … forse …

“Mary cosa c’è che non va? – la sollecitò Moran – Cosa è successo?”

“Il dottore. – sospirò Mary, infine – È uno dei vampiri che ha salvato Irene Adler.”

Moran la fissò allibito per qualche secondo, poi sollevò le coperte e le tolse la flebo.

“Maledizione! – ringhiò, furioso – Dovevi dirmelo subito! Potrebbe essere scappato! Dobbiamo catturarlo. Lui ci porterà da Irene Adler.”

Mary si lasciò trascinare dalla determinazione di Moran.

Si convinse che lui avesse ragione, anche se quegli occhi di un azzurro così profondo da poterci annegare, gentili e rassicuranti, le tormentavano l’anima, gridandole che stesse sbagliando.

Mary ignorò e zittì quella voce, cercò di cancellare il sorriso del dottore.

Non voleva chiamarlo per nome.

Farlo lo avrebbe fatto diventare umano e la sua determinazione a seguire Moran sarebbe svanita.

Si alzò e si vestì velocemente.

Moran, intanto, aveva raggiunto l’accettazione:

“Buongiorno, signorina. – disse all’infermiera, con un sorriso seducente – Avrei bisogno di vedere il dottore di mia moglie. Lei vuole venire a casa, ma voglio essere sicuro che stia bene.”

“Sua moglie?” chiese la ragazza, arrossendo e ricambiando con un timido sorriso.

“Mary Morstan.” Sussurrò Sebastian.

“Quando è arrivata la ha visitata la dottoressa Sawyer, poi il controllo è stato effettuato dal dottor Watson, ma lui non sta bene e sta tornando a casa. – lo informò l’infermeria – Chiamo il dottor Smith.”

“Grazie. – ribatté Moran, rapido – Vado da mia moglie.”

Corse da Mary, che stava uscendo dalla stanza:

“Sta andando a casa. – la informò – Dobbiamo catturarlo.”

Mary e Sebastian corsero rapidi fuori dall’ospedale.

 

 

Greg aveva cercato John nel suo studio, ma non lo aveva trovato.

Continuò ad aprire porte e correre per i corridoi, scrivendo messaggi o telefonando a John.

Partiva sempre la segreteria telefonica.

Nella studio la giacca non c’era più, quindi corse verso l’uscita, sperando di indovinare quale John avesse usato per lasciare l’ospedale.

Le strade intorno al Bart’s erano deserte, alla luce dei lampioni che tentavano di squarciare l’oscurità della notte.

 

 

Sherlock continuava a correre.

Vedeva in lontananza la sagoma del Bart’s.

_“John resta lì. Aspettami. Sto arrivando.”_

Supplicava inconsciamente.

La strada sembrava allungarsi sempre più.

 

 

John era uscito dalla parte del parcheggio, sperando di trovare un taxi.

Non ce ne erano e troppo tardi si accorse che il cellulare si era scaricato.

“Hai bisogno di un passaggio, mostro?” chiese una voce gelida, alle sue spalle.

John si girò di scatto.

Si trovò davanti Mary e Sebastian.

Non li aveva sentiti arrivare.

Strinse le mani a pugno, pronto a difendersi.

“Noi ci conosciamo, mostro. – sussurrò Moran, sorpreso – Tu sei il capitano John Watson.”

“Sì. – confermò John – Come sta colonnello?”

“Meglio di come starai tu fra poco!” sibilò Moran, feroce.

Senza che potesse reagire, John venne investito dalla scarica elettrica di un teaser.

Cadde a terra, senza emettere un lamento, con il corpo scosso violentemente dall’energia sprigionata dal teaser.

Presto, non fu la notte oscura quella che lo avvolse, ma un’incoscienza che lo avrebbe portato verso un luogo sconosciuto, in compagnia di un umano, che lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

 

Sto iniziando a pensare che John dovrebbe cambiare posto di lavoro.

È un po’ troppo facile rapirlo dal Bart’s, non trovate?

Oppure sono io che, nella mia infinita crudeltà verso il povero John, lo caccio sempre in guai che potrei facilmente evitargli?

Però, poi, dove sarebbe il divertimento?

A voi il verdetto!

 

A martedì per l’ultimo capitolo di “Red”!

 

Ciao!


	3. La fine della caccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva la resa dei conti.

Ed anche la serie “Red” è giunta al suo ultimo capitolo.

Per me è stato divertente scriverla e spero che vi abbia tenuto piacevole compagnia.

 

Ringrazio tutti quelli che abbiano trascorso parte del loro in compagnia dei miei vampiri, quelli che abbiano segnato una storia in qualche categoria e tutti quelli che abbiano lasciato un commento a qualche capitolo.

 

Un enorme grazie, in particolare, ad AkaNagashima, Blablia87, CreepyDoll, adlerlock e lwill per le belle recensioni lasciate al capitolo precedente.

 

Ed ora, la fine della storia.

 

Buona lettura! J

**La fine della caccia**

Non aveva mai corso tanto in vita sua.

Il parcheggio del Bart’s era vuoto e Sherlock si bloccò davanti all’ingresso, quando vide Lestrade uscire precipitosamente:

“Dove è John?” chiese, respirando normalmente, come se non avesse appena fatto una lunghissima corsa.

“Non lo so. – rispose Lestrade, arrabbiato – Mi hanno detto che stava tornando a casa, ma non sono riuscito a capire da che parte sia uscito.”

Un’auto nera arrivò nel parcheggio e si fermò poco lontano da loro.

Mycroft scese velocemente:

“Le telecamere hanno ripreso Moran che catturava John. – riferì, preoccupato – Mary Morstan è con loro. Purtroppo, dopo avere lasciato l’ospedale, si è diretto in una zona non controllata. Non sappiamo dove siano.”

“Maledizione! – ringhiò Sherlock – Non possiamo lasciare John nelle mani di Moran! Lo ucciderà!”

“Ho detto ad Anthea di continuare a cercare. – lo rassicurò Mycroft – Non è possibile che abbia evitate tutte le telecamere della città. Lo troveremo.”

Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo disperato al fratello maggiore.

Non poteva perdere John.

Non ora che avevano davanti a loro l’eternità.

 

 

John si svegliò, salendo lentamente dall’incoscienza, come se emergesse da un’immersione in acque profonde.

Si rese conto di essere legato ad una sedia, a torso nudo.

Le braccia erano strette da corde robuste assicurate alla sedia attraverso i polsi e i gomiti.

Le gambe erano divaricate, con le caviglie bloccate ai piedi della sedie.

Un’ulteriore corda gli passava davanti alla gola, costringendo la testa a stare appoggiata ad un poggiatesta.

Con un certo irrazionale sollievo, realizzò che i pantaloni erano ancora al loro posto, mentre le scarpe e le calze gli erano state tolte.

Il pavimento, su cui i piedi erano appoggiati, era bagnato.

La stanza in cui si trovava, sembrava quella di una camera da letto, di un edificio abbandonato.

Da un lato, c’era una rete di metallo arrugginita, senza alcun materasso.

I mobili erano stati portati via, quando l’appartamento era stato abbandonato.

L’acqua filtrava dal soffitto, evidentemente fradicio a causa della rottura di qualche tubatura.

Sembrava, quasi, che fosse stata portata in quel luogo apposta per legarci qualche prigioniero.

I vetri delle finestre erano rotti e filtrava la luce del sole.

Era giorno.

La sedia a cui era legato, però, era solida, per nulla rotta o fatiscente.

Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena, all’idea che tutto fosse stato pianificato per un fine a cui non voleva pensare.

John cercò di rilassare il corpo, per evitare che le corde lo ferissero ed appoggiò la testa, in modo da riuscire a respirare abbastanza normalmente.

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rallentare il battito del cuore e lo scorrere veloce del sangue nelle vene, dovuti all’adrenalina causata dalla situazione di pericolo in cui si trovava.

Doveva riflettere e cercare di tornare a casa.

Da Sherlock.

 _“Maledetto idiota! –_ si disse John, furioso _– Dovevo dare retta a Sherlock e Mycroft. Dovevo stare lontano da quella donna. Perché ho dovuto essere così stupido da volere dimostrare loro che si poteva ragionare con gente che agisce violenza, poi fa le domande? Ora, Sherlock sarà preoccupato per me. Potrebbe anche mettersi in pericolo per salvarmi. Se gli capitasse qualcosa, per colpa mia, non me lo perdonerei mai!”_

Dei passi si avvicinarono alla porta chiusa della stanza.

Anche questa aveva tutta l’apparenza di essere nuova e decisamente resistente.

Una finestrella permetteva di osservare l’interno, senza doverla aprire.

“Perché gli devi fare del male? – stava chiedendo Mary, irritata – Ti ho spiegato che non mi ha fatto del male e che, anzi, mi ha soccorsa!”

“Adesso basta! – sibilò Moran – Lui è un vampiro! Un mostro! Se ne avesse l’opportunità, ci farebbe a pezzi entrambi, senza pensarci un solo secondo! È la sua natura, lo capisci? Lui caccia l’umanità.”

“È un medico. – ribatté Mary, testarda – Non mi sembra che sei un pericolo per gli umani. Direi il contrario, piuttosto!”

“È mai possibile che tu ti sia fatta incantare dai suoi occhioni azzurri? – domandò Moran, allibito – Ti facevo più smaliziata di così, Mary! Ti dimostrerò che è un mostro. Aspetta e vedrai.”

 

 

Moran spalancò la porta e si fermò sulla soglia, un ghigno sardonico sulle labbra.

“Vedo che ti sei svegliato. – sogghignò – Stavi origliando, mostro?”

“Anche se avessi voluto non origliare, mi sarebbe stato difficile allontanarmi da qui.” Rispose John, sarcastico.

Moran si avvicinò a John, sempre sorridendo con la bocca, ma gli occhi verdi erano duri e gelidi:

“Hai ancora voglia di scherzare. – sibilò e colpì il viso di John con un violento manrovescio – Vedremo se continuerai a fare lo spiritoso!”

I pugni continuarono a colpire il corpo di John a caso.

Il fisico del vampiro era più resistente di quello di un umano, ma anche lui soffriva.

Sfogata la rabbia, Moran afferrò i capelli di John, tirandogli indietro la testa.

“Dove è? – chiese, in tono feroce – Dove è Irene Adler?”

“Non so di chi stia parlando, colonnello. – ribatté John, con il fiato corto – Né capisco perché mi stia trattando così.”

Moran gli lasciò andare la testa con un colpo secco.

La corda penetrò la gola, togliendo il fiato a John e provocando delle piccole, ma dolorose abrasioni.

“Ah, già, l’Afghanistan. – ridacchiò Moran – Stai cercando di farmi credere di non essere un mostro, quindi vuoi rinverdire la nostra superficialissima conoscenza. Allora non sapevo che i vampiri esistessero o ti avrei tagliato la testa, senza pensarci due volte e senza nessun rimorso.”

“Vampiri? – sbottò John, cercando di essere sorpreso – Voi due pensate che io sia un vampiro? Siete impazziti? I vampiri non esistono!”

Moran lo osservò con aria critica, poi scoppiò in una risata crudele ed agghiacciante:

“Sei il peggior bugiardo che io conosca. – disse, sempre ridendo – Non farmi perdere tempo.”

“Forse non è un vampiro. – intervenne Mary, per la prima volta – Se ci fossimo sbagliati …”

“NON CI SIAMO SBAGLIATI!” urlò Moran.

Afferrò un braccio di Mary, estrasse il coltello e le tagliò l’avambraccio.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domandò Mary, cercando di divincolarsi, ma non riuscendo a liberarsi.

“Ti dimostro che è un mostro!” rispose Moran.

Avvicinò il braccio sanguinante di Mary al viso di John.

Il dottore tirò indietro la testa, controllando la tentazione di leccare il sangue dal profumo delizioso che sentiva provenire dal corpo della donna.

“Lei è pazzo!” riuscì a dire.

Moran continuò a tenere il braccio vicino al viso di John:

“Senti l’odore, mostro? – lo incitava, suadente – Mangia. Nutriti. Assapora.”

John si esibì in un’espressione schifata e sdegnata:

“Ha tagliato il braccio di questa ragazza per nulla, pazzo! – ribadì – I vampiri non esistono.”

Moran lasciò andare il braccio di Mary:

“Lo vedremo.” Sibilò.

Uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Mary e John da soli.

 

 

Sherlock entrò come una furia nel salotto di Baker Street.

Sentiva il sangue scorrere rapido nelle vene ed aveva il respiro affannato.

Aveva bisogno di qualcuno o qualcosa su cui sfogare la propria furia.

Avrebbe anche potuto distruggere il salotto, ma era sicuro che John, una volta tornato a casa, non avrebbe apprezzato il fatto di dover riordinare tutto.

 _“SE John tornerà a casa!”_ pensò Sherlock, bloccandosi sul posto.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se non fossero riusciti a trovare John?

Come avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere senza di lui?

Quel pensiero sembrava paralizzarlo, impedendogli di pensare lucidamente e di respirare.

Mycroft si avvicinò al fratello e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

Quel contatto fisico, così insolito per i fratelli Holmes, fece girare Sherlock di scatto.

Occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo, come di acqua trasparente, rifletterono la propria angoscia in occhi si un azzurro appena più scuro.

 _“Lo riporteremo a casa._ – Mycroft rassicurò il fratello minore, ritirando velocemente la mano, come se quel breve contatto lo avesse quasi scottato – _Lo abbiamo salvato da James, non saranno certo due cacciatori umani a separarvi.”_

 _“Come pensi di trovarlo, quando nemmeno le tue preziose telecamere li hanno più visti?”_ domandò Sherlock, allontanandosi dal fratello maggiore.

 _“Anthea sta cercando di scoprire tutto quello che riesce su Moran e Morstan._ – ribatté Mycroft con calma – _Vedrai che troveremo qualcosa.”_

Lestrade era entrato nel salotto, subito dietro ad Irene.

Sapeva che i fratelli stavano discutendo e si schiarì la gola, per attirare la loro attenzione.

“Non temere, Gordon, non picchierò mio fratello. – sbuffò Sherlock, in tono acido – Non sia mai detto che tu lo debba consolare sotto i miei occhi.”

Prima che Greg o Mycroft potessero ribattere, il telefono del maggiore degli Holmes suonò.

Mycroft lo estrasse dalla tasca e rispose:

“Anthea, sei in viva voce, così tutti possono sentire quello che hai scoperto.”

“Sì, signore. – rispose la voce professionale della mora assistente di Mycroft – La famiglia Moran possiede un piccolo palazzo disabitato nella periferia di Londra. Mi sono presa la libertà di controllare le telecamere nelle vicinanze e abbiamo rintracciato il veicolo che Moran e Morstan hanno usato per rapire il dottor Watson.”

“L’indirizzo!” si intromise Sherlock.

“L’ho appena mandato ai vostri cellulari.” Li informò Anthea.

Prima che Mycroft potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Sherlock era già sparito.

Arrivato davanti alla porta di casa, aveva preso le chiavi dell’auto all’autista di Mycroft, era salito in auto ed era partito, sgommando.

“Anthea, ci mandi dei rinforzi. – le disse il maggiore degli Holmes – Ottimo lavoro.”

“I rinforzi sono già in viaggio, signore.” Lo informò la giovane donna, chiudendo la comunicazione.

“Greg, prendiamo la tua auto. – ordinò Mycroft, voltandosi verso Irene – Tu resti qui, non c’è motivo che tu metta in pericolo la tua vita. Per fermare questi cacciatori, bastiamo Sherlock ed io.”

“Buona fortuna.” Augurò Irena, annuendo.

Mycroft si avviò velocemente verso le scale, seguito da Lestrade.

Il tragitto fino alla palazzina dei Moran sarebbe stato lunghissimo.

 

 

Mary fissava John, cercando di capire chi si trovasse davanti.

“Non sono molto diverso da te. – mormorò John – Come vedi, posso sanguinare, essere ferito e soffrire.”

“Quindi, sei davvero un vampiro.” Affermò Mary, in tono freddo, ma John poteva percepire il dubbio crescere dentro di lei.

“Sono nato come essere umano, come te. – rispose John, pensando che la sincerità avrebbe convinto Mary ad aiutarlo – Un vampiro mi ha quasi ucciso, mentre un altro mi ha salvato la vita, trasformandomi in uno di loro.”

“Sei un mostro. – sibilò Mary – Avresti dovuto preferire morire, piuttosto che diventare un essere disgustoso che si nutre di sangue umano!”

“Non è così. – ribatté John, scuotendo la testa – Io mi nutro prevalentemente di sangue animale. Inoltre, i vampiri non sono dei mostri che massacrino gli esseri umani per cibarsene.”

“Non giustificarli. – insisté Mary – Voi vampiri siete dei pazzi sanguinari …”

“Non più degli umani. – la interruppe John – Viviamo in mezzo a voi, ma non ve ne accorgete e sai perché? Perché non ci sono massacri perpetrati da vampiri ai danni degli umani. Io sono nato umano ed ero un medico. Sono stato un soldato. Ho salvato vite umane, ma ne ho anche soppresse. Ero in guerra e ciò giustificava le mie azioni. Ora sono un vampiro e lavoro ancora come medico. Il mio compagno ed io aiutiamo Scotland Yard ad assicurare gli assassini alla giustizia. Ho salvato altre vite umane. Probabilmente per proteggere chi amo, potrei uccidere, ma non farei differenze fra umani e vampiri.”

Mary fissava gli occhi azzurri di John e vi leggeva un’umanità che non aveva mai visto negli occhi di Moran.

L’uomo che aveva davanti sembrava dolce e gentile.

Lo era stato con lei, quando avrebbe potuto finirla, mettendosi al sicuro.

“Cosa vuoi da me?” domandò Mary, con un filo di voce.

“Aiutami a scappare.” Rispose John.

Prima che Mary potesse rispondere, Moran tornò, portando un apparecchio per dare scosse elettriche.

“Ora vediamo quanto sei resistente, mostro.” Ghignò.

Mary osservò l’uomo con cui aveva trascorso gli ultimi mesi, l’uomo con cui aveva fatto l’amore e provò un involontario brivido di orrore.

 

 

Sherlock guidava a velocità folle, correndo verso la periferia di Londra.

Data l’ora, le strade erano quasi deserte, ma le prime luci dell’alba stavano illuminando un cielo grigio.

Stringeva il volante così forte, che le nocche erano bianche.

Una parte remota di lui, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aspettare il fratello, ma Sherlock doveva salvare John e non aveva di attendere che Mycroft organizzasse i propri uomini.

 _“John resisti. –_ si disse _– Sto arrivando.”_

Greg aveva acceso la sirena e guidava sicuro, a velocità sostenuta.

Mycroft sedeva silenzioso, nel sedile accanto al guidatore.

“Li raggiungeremo. – lo rassicurò Greg – Arriveremo in tempo. Vedrai che staranno bene. Entrambi.”

“Lo so. – ribatté Mycroft, cercando di essere convinto della risposta – Li riporteremo a casa. E leverò la pelle di dosso a Sherlock, per non averci aspettato.”

“Ti aiuterò – sogghignò Greg – Anche se penso che lo farà John, appena scoprirà come Sherlock abbia agito in modo avventato!”

“Già.” Mycroft accennò un leggero sorriso.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa affinché le cose andassero veramente così.

 

 

John pensava che l’edificio fosse privo di corrente, ma si sbagliava.

Lo capì quando la prima violenta scossa attraversò il suo corpo, strappandogli un urlo.

Ebbe la conferma quando la seconda lo lasciò tremante e dolorante.

“Davvero senti dolore, mostro? – ghignò Moran – Se vuoi che smetta, dimmi dove si nasconde l’assassina di mio fratello. Ti ucciderò velocemente. A meno che, tu non sia un masochista e non ti piaccia soffrire.”

“Vai all’inferno.” Sibilò John.

“Dopo di te.” Ribatté Moran.

Appoggiò i ferri al petto di John e la violenta scossa elettrica attraversò ancora il corpo minuto del biondo dottore, scuotendolo violentemente.

Mary osservava la luce quasi folle negli occhi di Moran, mentre le tornavano in mente gli occhi gentili di John.

Moran stava per appoggiare ancora i ferri al corpo di John, quando si sentì il suono di un allarme.

Sebastian buttò a terra i ferri:

“Un intruso! – sbottò, furioso – Tu resta qui a sorvegliare il nostro amico. Io mi libero del vagabondo che è entrato e torno a continuare il mio lavoro.”

 

 

Sherlock era arrivato alla palazzina ed era entrato, cercando di non fare rumore.

Aveva fatto solo qualche passo, quando un allarme iniziò a suonare, rumoroso e fastidioso.

Non ci sarebbe più stato l’effetto sorpresa, ma non gli importava.

Voleva solo salvare John.

 

 

Moran era arrivato vicino all’ingresso.

Vide l’uomo alto e magro, avvolto in un lungo cappotto nero.

Un ghigno feroce si fece largo sulle sue labbra.

Un altro vampiro era caduto nella sua rete.

 

 

Mary aveva atteso che Moran si allontanasse.

Si avvicinò a John ed estrasse un pugnale.

John si irrigidì e cercò di ritrarsi, di allontanarsi dalla lama, ma non riusciva a liberarsi.

“Non ti preoccupare, ora ti libero. – lo rassicurò Mary – Fidati di me.”

John la fissò sorpreso, mentre la giovane donna iniziava a tagliare le corde.

 

 

Moran conosceva bene l’edificio e sapeva come controllare i propri pensieri, in modo che i vampiri non potessero sentirlo, mentre si avvicinava a loro.

Sherlock si era inoltrato nel palazzo, cercando di capire dove potesse essere tenuto prigioniero John.

Non si accorse dell’umano che gli arrivò alle spalle, sparandogli addosso un dardo tranquillante.

Sherlock si tolse il dardo dal collo e lo lanciò lontano.

Si sentiva stordito, ma gli sembrava che non fosse molto il sedativo entrato nel suo corpo.

“Non mi fai paura, mostro!” sibilò Moran.

Aveva estratto la lunga lama che usava per tagliare la testa ai vampiri e si stava avventando su Sherlock, quando si sentì l’eco di uno sparo.

Moran cadde a terra.

Morto.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo, nella direzione da cui era venuto lo sparo.

John era ritto in piedi, a torso nudo, il braccio che reggeva la pistola fumante dritto davanti a sé.

 

 

Erano trascorse alcune ore.

Sherlock e John erano ricoverati al Bart’s, per accertamenti.

Mary entrò nella stanza e trovò John con gli occhi chiusi.

Stava per uscire, quando una voce gentile la fermò sulla porta:

“Mi dispiace avere ucciso Moran. – disse John, in tono triste – Avrei preferito evitarlo, ma stava per uccidere l’uomo che amo. Non potevo permetterglielo. Spero che tu lo capisca.”

“Lo capisco.” Rispose Mary, tornando a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Non ho avuto ancora l’occasione di ringraziarti per avermi liberato. – continuò John – So quanto debba esserti costato avere fiducia in me e tradire Moran. Spero che tu non te ne sia pentita.”

Mary inclinò la testa di lato, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra rosse:

“Direi di no. – ribatté – Dovrò riflettere su molte cose, ma credo di avere capito che i vampiri non siano veramente dei mostri. Non più degli umani, almeno.”

“Cosa farai ora?” domandò John, curioso.

“Mi sarebbe piaciuto rimanere a Londra, ma non mi sembra il caso. – sogghignò Mary, maliziosa – L’unico motivo che avrei avuto per restare, preferisce un vampiro alto, magro e moro a me. Quindi, ho deciso di andare via. Troverò qualcosa da fare. Ho diverse qualità da offire, anche se tu non le hai notato.”

John arrossì, ma ricambiò il sorriso:

“Buona fortuna, Mary.”

“Buona fortuna anche a te, John. – ricambiò la donna – Se dovessi stancarti di quel manico di scopa con il cappotto lungo, vieni a cercarmi. Sono sicura che, insieme, staremmo bene.”

La donna uscì.

John richiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

 

 

Non vennero trattenuti molto al Bart’s, anche perché Sherlock non aveva fatto altro che lamentarsi.

Arrivati a casa, John andò in cucina a preparare un tea.

Non aveva parlato molto, durante il tragitto dall’ospedale a casa.

Sherlock aveva rispettato il suo silenzio, ma era preoccupato.

Sapeva che per John doveva essere stato difficile uccidere Moran.

 _“Sto bene._ – lo rassicurò John – _Moran non mi ha lasciato scelta. O tu o lui. Ed io sceglierò sempre te.”_

 _“Sicuro?”_ domandò Sherlock.

John appoggiò il bollitore al fornello, ma non accese il fuoco:

 _“Vuoi una dimostrazione?”_ chiese, con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

Sherlock lo fissò perplesso.

John, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Sherlock, iniziò a spogliarsi lentamente.

Prima si sfilò le scarpe e slacciò i pantaloni, facendoli scivolare lungo le gambe magre e muscolose.

Quindi si abbassò e si tolse le calze.

Con gesti lenti e misurati, cominciò a slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia.

Sherlock deglutì a vuoto, sentendo qualcosa muoversi nel basso ventre, decisamente interessato a quello che stava facendo John.

Finito di slacciare la camicia, John la tolse e la fece cadere a terra, accanto ai pantaloni.

Si levò la canottiera, poi si liberò anche degli slip.

Con un piccolo salto, si mise a sedere sulla tavola della cucina, sdraiandovisi sopra ed allargando le gambe.

 _“C’è qualcuno che voglia giocare con me?”_ domandò John, irridente.

Sherlock buttò il cappotto dove capitava, si avvicinò a John e si slacciò i pantaloni.

La sua erezione era decisamente pronunciata ed intenzionata a fare la propria parte.

Prese le gambe di John, portandole sopra le proprie spalle, quindi lo penetrò, dolcemente.

John afferrò il bordo del tavolo, per non scivolare lontano da Sherlock, che entrò in lui sempre di più, iniziando a muoversi e toccando la prostata del biondo dottore ogni volta.

I gemiti di piacere si fecero sempre più frequenti ed incontrollati.

John si muoveva insieme a Sherlock, arcuando la schiena, con gli occhi chiusi.

Dopo l’ennesimo colpo di Sherlock alla prostata di John, il dottore venne, con il corpo che sussultava, al massimo dell’orgasmo.

Sherlock continuò a muoversi, la testa indietro, i denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore, fino a quando anche lui venne, urlando il nome di John.

Stremati, ma appagati, i due uomini si guardarono, sorridendosi.

Sherlock aiutò John a scendere dal tavolo e si abbracciarono, baciandosi dolcemente.

Quella sarebbe stata la loro vita, per un tempo lunghissimo.

Sempre pronti a proteggersi a vicenda.

Sempre disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa l’uno per l’altro.

Perché loro erano un unico meraviglioso essere.

 

 

 

Angolo dell’autrice

 

È sempre un po’ triste quando qualcosa finisce.

Spero che la conclusione vi sia piaciuta.

 

Grazie, fin da ora, a chiunque lasci un commento a questo capitolo, alla storia o alla serie.

Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui.

 

Ciao! J

 

 

 

 


End file.
